Hermione's Eyes
by PhoebeC
Summary: Ron and Hermione's perfect world is turned upside down when tragedy strikes... kinda cliché, but it's my first fic. ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own it. She does *points to J.K.R.*  
  
Hermione's Eyes.  
  
A blanket of bright green grass covered the vast, open field. Here and there, small wildflowers grew, reaching up towards the cloudless blue sky. A single oak tree grew in the middle of the field.  
  
Beneath it, on a chequered picnic blanket, sat two figures, a man and a woman.  
  
"Ron, quit stuffing your face and listen to me!" laughed the woman, who was about 20 years old. She had wavy brown hair, which sparkled gold and red in the sunlight that filtered through the branches of the oak. She threw her head back as she laughed at her companion, a man the same age as her. He had bright red hair, and grinned mischievously as he attempted to wipe off the chocolate pudding he'd managed to get all over his face.  
  
"Sorry Mione. What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Hermione stopped laughing, and a more serious expression replaced the happy one. She looked steadily at Ron with those big brown eyes of hers.  
  
"Okay. I'm not really sure how to tell you this… I know we said that we'd wait awhile before having children, but…"  
  
Ron could guess where this conversation was leading, and an amazed smile crept over his face.  
  
"You mean you're… we're… pregnant?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, with a huge smile on her face. She loved that Ron had referred to it as their pregnancy, not just her own. She knew then that he would support her, no matter what.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's hands in his own.  
  
"That's the most wonderful thing I could have ever hoped for!" he exclaimed, with tears in his eyes.  
  
At this, Hermione burst into tears, and they both hugged for what seemed like hours.  
  
"You mean, you don't think it's too soon?" asked Hermione, as she slowly pulled out of the embrace.  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Absolutely not!" He put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close.  
  
"How far along are we?"  
  
"A month and a half. I only found out yesterday."  
  
"Well, this calls for a celebration!" said Ron. He dragged Hermione to her feet, put his hands around her waist, lifted her into the air, and spun around in circles. Hermione laughed joyfully as the world rushed around her in a blur of colour. And as the two tumbled to the ground, dizzy but still laughing, she thought to herself how lucky she was that her life had turned out so wonderful. First she had married the man of her dreams, and now she would be having a baby of her own, something which she had always dreamed of as a child.  
  
Her life was perfect.  
  
~*~  
  
7 and a half months later…  
  
Ron paced up and down outside the maternity ward. Although he had wanted to help Hermione through her labour, she had insisted that this was something she wanted to do by herself. But still, Ron couldn't help but worry. There had been several complications throughout the pregnancy, and he couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.  
  
Just at that moment, the double doors of the ward opened, and a nurse came out, clutching a clipboard. She had a grim expression on her face that Ron could read only too well.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in a shaking voice. But he already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. Your wife didn't make it." said the nurse sadly.  
  
Those words echoed in Ron's head, over and over again.  
  
Your wife didn't make it.  
  
The sadness, the complete and utter loss that washed over Ron at that moment was unbelievable. He sat down uneasily, too shocked to do anything else.  
  
He couldn't imagine never seeing Hermione's beautiful laughing face again. Her smile that could warm him in the cold. Her big brown eyes gazing up at him. He began to weep silently.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but he soon became aware of someone standing in front of him. He looked up. A different nurse had entered the room without him noticing, and she held in her arms a newborn baby, wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets.  
  
"This is your daughter, Mr. Weasley." said the nurse, and gently placed the bundle in Ron's arms.  
  
He looked down at his baby and couldn't help but gasp.  
  
She was perfect.  
  
Her soft rosy skin glowed. Her tiny curl of brown hair sparkled gold and red under the bright hospital lights. And as she opened her eyes to look up at him in wonder, Ron smiled.  
  
He knew his wife would live on through his daughter.  
  
Because she had Hermione's eyes. 


End file.
